


Don't Wanna Cry

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Like a month late lol, M/M, fluff?, late birthday gift for Jeon Wonwoo, meanie, this is just an excuse for 96 love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: Breaking up is always hard, whether it be mutual or not. When it's one-sided, the dumpee is always surprise and hurt, the dumper second-guesses the decision so many times before actually doing it-conflicted and angry at one's self about hurting someone who meant so much to them once upon a time. When it's mutual, both parties tries to make it work when they both know the relationship had ran its course, afraid of the changes to their familiar routine the break up would do to them, so no one really has the guts to end the relationship until both of them suffocates each other. So really, breaking up is one of the hardest thing to do in the whole universe.Jeon Wonwoo knows that feeling all too well, he had relationships before and his current one was suffering as well, but it still came as a surprise to him when his boyfriend of two years wanted to break up with him.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than a moth late, just cause I've been so busy with school life, but Belated Happy Birthday to Jeon "Bag of Luck" Wonwoo! Please comment if you like this story and wants to read more fics like this. :) 
> 
> p.s. I'm sorry in advance :)

#  **_Act 1- "Love is blind, and lovers cannot see_ **

#  **_The pretty follies that themselves commit."_ **

#  **_-Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice_ **

 

* * *

Breaking up is always hard, whether it be mutual or not. When it's one-sided, the dumpee is always surprise and hurt, the dumper second-guesses the decision so many times before actually doing it-conflicted and angry at one's self about hurting someone who meant so much to them once upon a time. When it's mutual, both parties tries to make it work when they both know the relationship had ran its course, afraid of the changes to their familiar routine the break up would do to them, so no one really has the guts to end the relationship until both of them suffocates each other. So really, breaking up is one of the hardest thing to do in the whole universe.

 

Jeon Wonwoo knows that feeling all too well, he had relationships before and his current one was suffering as well, but it still came as a surprise to him when his boyfriend of two years wanted to break up with him.

 

It was a sunny morning, he was on his way to his song composition class when his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu, texted him wanted to walk with him to class. It was a natural thing for them to do whenever they shared classes so Wonwoo didn't think much of it. He immediately agreed and met up with Mingyu on their usual tree, at the center of the university's park.

 

He saw Mingyu already there, his bag sling across his shoulders, looking like the perfect Adonis as some of their classmates had dubbed him to be. He still can't believe he's in a relationship with Mingyu for two years now, sometimes he is afraid he's just gonna wake up from this dream.

 

"Mingyu-ah, did you wait for me that long?" Wonwoo asked, a smile on his face when he saw the surprised face his boyfriend had sported when he successfully shocked him.

 

"Ah, hyung, did you really have to surprise me?" a pout on his face further propelled Wonwoo to believe that his boyfriend is part puppy.

 

"Sorry Gyu, I just really love your surprised face," Wonwoo said with a grin on his face.

 

With that, Mingyu's face suddenly darken. The once warm atmosphere turned cold, and Wonwoo wondered if he said something wrong.

 

"Gyu?" Wonwoo asked with a worried voice, "Something wrong?"

 

"Hyung, I-I-I think we need to break up," Mingyu said in a small voice.

 

Wonwoo was flabbergasted at what the younger had said. They were just all smiles and suddenly he springs this up.

 

"Why?"

 

"It's just not working out, hyung. I know you could feel us drifting apart, we don't love each other the way we used to. I love you hyung, but I'm not inlove with you anymore." Mingyu whispered the last part more to himself than to his hyung, not wanting to hurt the older anymore than needs to, but knowing he has to say the truth to his face.

 

"We could work on this Gyu, we could still save our relationship. Did I change? What did I do to lose your love?"

 

"It's not you, hyung, it's both of us! We both changed, both matured, and no one is to blame about this break up. Our relationship just ran it's course and we should end it before we start hurting each other trying to save a sinking ship."

 

Wonwoo tried to hold on to Mingyu's arms, demanding answers with his eyes, but the younger won't meet his and shrugs his arms off. Wonwoo fell to the floor, his eyes watering watching as his boyfriend of two years watch him coldly.

 

"I'm sorry hyung, please respect my decision, let's just part ways today so no further hurt can be inflicted. I'm sure you noticed the signs too hyung, you're not that blind. Our relationship was doomed from the start," Mingyu said, and with a last bitter smile, he left the older crying under the tree that used to witness their love-curled to himself, wailing in anguish, not minding the pitying looks other students shooting his way, his heart too broken to care, his brain trying hard to make his other organs work when all others just want to shut down to join his mourning heart.

 


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo panics, Soonyoung panics, SoonHoon is canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please excuse all the typos and grammar errors. I hope you like the 2nd part! :)

 

#  **_Act II- "I hate and I love. Why I do so, perhaps you ask. I do not know, but I feel it and I am in torment."_ **

#  **_-Catullus_ **

* * *

 

Wonwoo continued to cry under the tree until someone he knew passed by him. Kwon Soonyoung was Wonwoo's best friend since they were kids, meeting up in Kindergarten and after a fight involving which is better, a strawberry or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a friendship that would last through the years was born.

 

Soonyoung was just passing by the University's park to get to his boyfriend's music studio in the building near it when he saw students whispering about and pointing at something. Ever the curious person, he looked at what they were looking at and was surprised to see his best friend curled into himself.

 

He quickly ran to his side and ask the people near them if they saw what happened to his best friend. The students shook their heads and gave last pitying glance at the crying boy before moving on. Unable to do anything, Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo for a bit before he gained any semblance of control of his body. He then quickly went to his side checking and asking if he was hurt, but seeing no physical injury, he's lost on what to do.

 

"Wonwoo-ah, c'mon, please tell me what to do. Why are you like this?" Soonyoung asked his best friend.

 

Wonwoo stared blankly at him, seeming not to notice anything around him. Soonyoung is very worried about his best friend, worried enough to break one of his boyfriend's cardinal rule, not calling him when he is at the University's studio.

 

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before his boyfriend picked up.

 

"This better be good, Soonyoungie. I am nearly finished with my composition when you fucking called me. Why the fuck were you calling me when you're gonna meet me in a couple minutes anyway?" his boyfriend's irritated voice greeted him.

 

"I'm sorry Jihoonie, you know I won't call if this wasn't an emergency. It's about Wonwoo," Soonyoung said with a small voice, his one hand holding his phone, the other making soothing motions on his best friend's back.

 

"What's wrong with Wonwoo? Shouldn't he be in class just about now?" the younger asked, his pissed tone no longer apparent.

 

Their group of friends had always been protective of Wonwoo. First, Soonyoung who was best friends with him since they were kids, then his boyfriend whom they met during High School. Lastly, their Chinese friend who they adopted to their close group of friends when they met him at an elective they have to take during their first year in University. Being a sickly kid, Wonwoo had to repeat a year in the University-he got left behind by his friends that's why all three had been doubly worried about him. They always try to make him comfortable about suddenly being a year above him, and unnecessarily baby him a lot of times though he's easily taller than two of them.

 

"I don't know, I accidentally saw him crying here at the park while I was on my way to see you. I don’t know what’s happening Jihoonie, he won’t reply to me but he doesn’t seem to be hurt. Please help me, Jihoonie,” an anguish Kwon Soonyoung begged his boyfriend.

 

“Stay right where you are Soonyoung, I’ll be right there,”  Jihoon said which brought a sigh of relief to his boyfriend.

 

Soonyoung nodded even though he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t see it and closed his phone. He turned his full attention to his best friend who is not crying now, but staring blankly ahead. He had never seen Wonwoo like this and he was really worried about what is happening.

 

A few minutes later, Jihoon finally arrived, sweating from running to the park. After catching his breath, he ask his boyfriend, “Have you talked to Mingyu? Maybe the puppy knows something?”

 

“Shoot! You’re right! No I haven’t called him, but shouldn’t he be in class too?” Soonyoung asked but also pulling out his phone from his pocket.

 

He dialed Mingyu’s number a few times but it always goes to voicemail so he just left a message for him to call back and it’s an emergency involving his boyfriend.

 

Soonyoung looked helplessly at his boyfriend as Jihoon murmured soothingly at Wonwoo. His best friend still looks like he wasn’t responding to whatever Jihoon  was saying. He doesn’t know when he last felt this helpless nor had seen Wonwoo to such depressed state. Even when he learned that he’ll be repeating a year, he was not like this, trying to show a bright expression outside though they know he is dying inside. 

 

Jihoon signaled to him that they need to get Wonwoo away from this public place so he got Wonwoo’s left arm and with Jihoon on his right, they made their way to Jihoon’s studio on the University.

 

Jihoon’s studio isn’t really his own, but the studio at the University’s library that no one uses but him. It was said to be hunted so no one dared to use it but JIhoon. Truthfully, the rumors existed because of Jihoon’s cousin, Min Yoongi. During his time at the University as a Music Composition student, he often slept over the studio while trying to complete his school requirements and also making his own side projects. That one time he slept over, the student who borrowed the studio after him didn’t notice him sleeping at the corner and was scared to death when he started hearing a voice murmuring for him to get out of his studio.

 

From then on, the student’s who would use the studio would hear the murmurs of a person saying get out, so the rumor of the studio being hunted spread. Yoongi didn’t bother correcting the student population’s belief of a ghost when it was only him sleep talking, since he get to use the studio all the time now, after all the music student got afraid of using that studio. He passed on to his cousin about the truth of the studio so he could use it freely and not get into fights with other students using the other studios when it comes to crunch time with their projects.

 

The studio was then decorated with all the plushies Jihoon collected, his own comfortable chair, and a lot of personal effects, truly making the studio his own. They sitted Wonwoo on the school’s sofa at the studio where they both study him.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, you don’t have to tell us anything, just say one word on why you’ve became like this and we’ll be satisfied,” Jihoon’s brusque manner had startled Soonyoung since the younger had been so sweet and supportive earlier.

 

His brusque manner must had been effective in shocking Wonwoo out of his depressed state, because he finally uttered something to them, “Kim Mingyu,” he said.

 

“What did Kim Mingyu did, Wonwoo-ah? Tell me now, and I’ll hunt the bastard down!” Soonyoung yelled while shaking Wonwoo’s shoulders.

 

It was put to stop by Jihoon gently taking Soonyoung’s hands off of Wonwoo, who looked at them like a scared deer.

 

“Soonyoung-ah, I said he only has to say one thing. Let it be, at least we got him to say a word.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Soonyung, we’ll talk about this later,” Jihoon said with a scary glint in his eyes that Soonyoung was scared for a bit. He let go of the topic, but he swore to all that is holy, that if Kim Mingyu did something like hurt his best friend, he will curse Mingyu to death and all the generation after him.

 


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is pissed, and that already says a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to all the readers! I'm extremely sorry for my subpar writing, I haven't really written in a long while and I'm rusty. Thank you to all who left kudos too! If you can,please leave some of your thoughts on the comment section so I'll know if you're liking my story. :)
> 
> Warning: extreme use of language... I have warned you..lol

> #  **_Act III- “_** ** _Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness.”_**
> 
> - **_Euripides_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

No one really knows Lee Jihoon well aside from a few close friends and his family. To the music students and professors he is the golden child that would learn music theorem as soon as he read about them, learn musical instruments in the span of a day, and a very serious student (sometimes scary) when it comes to school related works. For the other students in the university who happen to see him, he is a cute child that they always wonder if he got lost to the university side of the campus. For his friends and family, he is a sweet kid who would do anything for his loved ones aside from murder-though he is not averse to helping destroy the evidence, ‘years of watching crime shows would finally come in handy,’ he would say).

 

And today Lee Jihoon was on a mission, first he need to find their flighty friend Wen, Junhui from whatever shenanigans he is into this days. Next, to excuse Wonwoo from his classes today and preferably until the next week. Lastly, he needs to hunt a certain Kim MIngyu and extract information why Wonwoo suddenly became a sobbing mess, since he is the the only one who knows the reason why the older had been like that. He needs to know the information even if he has to resort to some force.

 

To find his flighty Chinese friend, he tried calling up his number.

 

“C’mon Junhui, freaking pick your phone,” Jihoon muttered accompanied with a few choice words here and there. When it was apparent Jun wasn’t answering his phone on purpose, Jihoon was on a mission: to find the fucking dimwit that was Junhui and drag his Chinese ass from whatever he was doing.

 

Jihoon first went to Jun’s apartment and knock there. His roommate, a fellow Chinese student answered it and said Jun wasn’t in the dorm and promptly shut the door in his face. Jihoon left the apartment with a string of curse. He then went to Jun’s girlfriend’s dorm.

 

At Jun’s girlfriend’s dorm, no guy was allowed inside so Jihoon was forced to use his hidden card, his detested aegyo skills.

 

“Noona, please let me in,” Jihoon said in a cute voice.

 

“Yah, Lee Jihoon! You know I can’t let you do that!” the dorm noona protested.

 

“But noona, you know Jihoon won’t do anything bad, right? Jihoon is just here to see Mei-ah because she knows something about Jihoon’s friend. Noonaaaa, please?” Jihoon exerted all his efforts in making his eyes big and used all of his aegyo voice in persuasion.

 

Jihoon knew he succeeded when he saw the dorm noona’s eye melt and gave a curt nod. “Fine, you’re way too cute for your own good, Jihoon-ah. But don’t take more than 30 minutes or I’ll forever ban you from coming here,” the dorm noona said.

 

“Aing! Thank you noona! This is why Jihoon likes you so much noona!” Jihoon said in his aegyo voice and ran from the desk.

 

After being sure the dorm noona can’t see him anymore, he drop the smile on his face and had a grim expression on his face all the way to Mei’s room. He hated doing aegyo, he hated having to do that just so he can enter this dormitory, and for god’s sake, he hated that he has to do all these things because Jun is being flighty again and not answering his freaking phone.

 

When he finally reached Mei’s room, a room he is familiar with with the frequency he has to go here to find his friend, he just barge into the room to find two girl locking lips together. Scratch that, Mei and Jun who’s dressed as a girl locking lips together. 

 

The two of them hadn’t noticed him coming in so just went straight to the could and pulled the back of the collar of Jun’s blouse to get them to stop kissing.

 

“Did you know that I have been trying to call you for the past three hours now and I even went to your apartment only to have the door slammed to my face trying to fucking find you Wen Junhui? And here you are locking lips with your girlfriend dressed as a fucking girl, when one of your friends desperately need you the most? You are un-fucking-believable Wen fucking Junhui!” Jihoon yelled while twisting Jun’s right ear while the poor Chinese man cried out in pain.

 

“Oppa, don’t hurt my boyfriend too much,” Mei called out to Jihoon as he kept dragging Jun out of the room by his ear.

 

“Don’t worry Mei-ah, I won’t hurt your boyfriend too much! But he needs to learn to answer his phone first when I call him!” Jihoon replied with a smile on his face as he dragged the skirt wearing Jun out of the room.

 

“Jihoonie, can’t you let go of my ears now? It freaking hurt you know?” Jun begged amidst the expletives he also says.

 

“I’ll only let go of your damn ear when you finally fucking learn how to answer your damn phone. How dare you fucking ignore me?”

 

Jihoon and Jun was almost at the lobby when the dorm noona stop him in his tracks.

 

“Yah! Lee Jihoon! I knew i allowed you to enter the dorm, but I never told you that I condoned violence! Especially to those that live here in our dorms! Release Wen Juna now!”

 

Jihoon accidentally released Jun’s ears to Jun’s delight to face the dorm noona.

 

“Resident? Wen Juna? What are you talking about noona?” Jihoon sputtered.

 

Hearing Jihoon’s sputtering, Jun immediately put his hands on Jihoon’s mouth and smiled brightly at the dorm noona.

 

“Sorry for causing you trouble, eonnie! I’ll make sure to talk to Jihoon-ah about his behavior, byebye!” Jun said in a shrill, high voice and waved goodbye to the dorm noona with his winning smile while still dragging Jihoon with a hand on his mouth for good measure.

 

When they were finally out of the dorms, and possibly any vicinity near anyone they knew, Jun finally let go of his hold on Jihoon.

 

Jihoon feeling embarrassed at being handled like that, kicked Junhui’s knees causing the taller male to hunch over, cradling his poor knees.

 

“What the fuck Jun? Did you really have to do that? Plus, are you for fucking real? You really disguised yourself as a girl and live at the girl’s dormitory? How fucking stupid of you to do that? I’m surprised no one has caught on to your fucking idiotic shenanigans!”

 

“Okay, first of all, I have to do that because you were just about to out me to the dorm noona. Do you know how hard I tried to get to be Mei’s roommate? How many I’ve bribed and decieved so that I’ll stay at that room? So, yes, i definitely have to do that! Next, what is wrong with disguising myself? I have to learn different things in life to be a recognized actor, and if i could fool everyone in my life that I am indeed a girl, then there’s no role I cannot do in the future! Lastly, I won’t get caught since I am the Great Wen Junhui, I could fool anyone whenever I want. Why did you even have to find me anyway? I was busy with Mei if you didn’t remember,” Junhui huffed after his long tirade and Jihoon is just freaking done with him. He won’t care anymore if he’s wasting money by living in the ladies dormitory while also havingan apartment, it’s his money to waste.

 

“Whatever, I need your help. You need to go with me to everyone of Wonwoo’s professor and get them to excuse him for a week or two. He is having a mental breakdown right now in my studio with my boyfriend tries to comfort him.”

 

At Jihoon’s mention of Wonwoo’s breakdown, a scary glint passed over Jun’s eyes.

 

“Why did Wonwoo have a breakdown? Is it stress? Is he sick again? Do I need to call Haohao and let his Chinese mafia friends have at it for him? Or I can call-”

 

“Slow the fuck down Jun! We still don’t know what happened to him, but Icould only get a name out of him and he won’t talk about it anymore.”

 

“Well then, out with it.Who did he mention?” Jun asked, the scary glint still in his eyes, which frankly, scares Jihoon a little bit but he doesn’t show it.

 

“Kim fucking Mingyu.”

 

After he mentioned that name, Jihoon had a hard time trying to control Jun and his stubborn mission to find Minygu and interrogate him. He had to confiscate his Chinese friend’s phone because he was already calling Minghao, his roommate, and with whatever small Chinese words he knew and the look on Jun’s face-whatever he was saying wasn’t good.

 

He let his friend to cool down for a few minutes before making him come with him to meet all of Wonwoo’s professors. They rushed through everyone, and since Wonwoo is in the same department as Jihoon, most professors left him of the hook and allowed a two weeks reprieve-granted he do all the assigned works that they would e-mail him. The final hurdle was Professor Kang, his music composition professor, who isn’t budging for Wonwoo to be excused.

 

“Please Professor Kang, even just a week would be great. You know how Wonwoo is sickly, he needs a few days off,” Jihoon begged his former favorite professor who is now rising to his most hated list.

 

“You know me Mr. Lee, I don’t give special considerations to students. If he would be absent for the length of time that you say he would be, then there’s nothing I could do. He must face the repercussions.” the old man said, his hands touching his beard, anact he always does when he gets irritated.

“But sir, he really isn’t fit to go to class right now. If his doctor gives you a letter, would you excuse him please?  Even a week would be much appreciated sir,” Jihoon continued to ask.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Lee, but I really can’t do that. If that is all, would you boys excuse me? I have another lecture to attend.” The professor said and grabbed his notes on the table.

 

Jihoon was pulling his hair, not knowing what to do anymore. When suddenly, his Chinese friend who was silent all throughout the afternoon spoke up.

 

“Sir, if Wonwoo comes back to class next week with a completely new song would you allow him not being present for the rest of this week’s lecture? That way he’ll only miss two meetings and you’ll know that even while sick, he’s working on your class.”

 

Jihoon brightened up at Jun’s idea that would most likely get them the needed week free, plus he knows Professor Kang is a sucker to see if his students would excel in composing for his class.

 

And Jihoon was right to brighten up. Professor Kang nodded at both of them, making the two boys hug in happiness.

 

“But I need Mr. Jeon back to class on monday, a hard copy of his song for me, a soft copy to be sent to my e-mail, and he better be ready to perform that new song in class, clear?” professor Kang asked.

 

“Crystal, Professor Kang, we’ll get him back to your class on Monday morning.” Jihoon said with a bright smile, a rare sight for anyone who doesn’t belong to his inner circle.

 

Professor Kang was almost out of the door when he turned back and said to them, “Please tell Mr. Jeon to hurry up and get well. His creative output and suggestions in class are sorely missed.” Then he was out of the door, making the two student look at each other in confusion and wonder how the renowned hardass in the University acknowledges their friend when so few have had the chance to do the same.

 

They happily left the Music Building to get back to Jihoon’s studio. Jihoon was happily whistling, thinking he could finally have some much needed rest. They passed by the park when he felt Jun stiffen beside him. He was about to ask why Jun stopped and stiffen when his friend bolted.

 

Jihoon was confused but ran after his friend. He looked forward to see what caused his friend to suddenly run fast when he saw a mop of black hair that was familiar to him. He finally understood why Jun ran, and he felt that he got to ran faster lest his friend gets a restraining order on him.

 

“Jun, wait the fuck up!” Jihoon yelled while his friend ignore him. It caused a few students to look at them though, which then made the tall guy with the black hair to turn his head to them. His eyes widen at the sight and quickly said goodbyes to his companions before running away.

 

They got to almost out of the campus before Jun finally caught up to the tall guy by grabbing  his collar and punching him.

 

“So you’re just here, you rat! What the fuck made you do that to our friend, huh? Who gave you the fucking right to play with him like that? Do you know how he’s like right now because of you bastard? No, don’t fucking stop me Jihoon, this bastard deserves everything that he’s getting!” Jun screamed while punching the living daylights out of Mingyu. Jihoon was trying his best to get Jun away from Mingyu, and some of Mingyu’s friends are also helping, but they can’t do anything against Jun’s rage.

 

Jun is naturally a very easy-going guy with a relaxed attitude towards everything, and this is known all throughout the university since he is one of their more famous students, so everyone is shocked that he is just punching someone like he is in a brutal show especially since the one he’s punching is one of his close friends.

 

“God fucking dammit Jun! Stop it before we land in the Dean’s office! C’mon man, think of Wonwoo and how hurt he’ll be if you land in trouble because of him,” Jihoon desperately whispered to Jun while trying to tug him off Mingyu. Jihoon wanted to punch the kid mercilessly too, but not here in campus, not when so many witnesses could tell on him and he may lose his scholarship.

 

Finally, Jun was finished beating up Mingyu, with the latter almost passing out from the beatings that he got and the former’s knuckles were so bruised that he may  not be able to move them for a while.

 

“Get him outta my sight and don’t let him even have a glance towards me and my friends. I don’t care if you tell on me to the authorities, but remember you may feel my wrath if you fucking do,” Jun hissed and pulled JIhoon away.

 

When they got a sizeable distance from where they’ve seen Mingyu, Jihoon stopped which automatically stopped Jun too.

 

“Jihoon wha-”

 

“You stupid imbecile? What the fuck were you trying to do, huh? Do you want to get  expelled so much? Do you think it’s fun to beat someone like that huh?” Jihoon yelled at Jun with tears streaming down his face. He can’t believe Jun made him like this, a crying mess. He hated crying, moreso if it’s not Soonyoung in front of him to cover him from the world.

 

Jihoon had enough and crouched to the floor and covered his eyes. It wasn’t long before he felt arms wrapped around him.

 

“I’m so sorry  Jihoonie, I’ll promise I won’t do it again, even if we meet that motherfucker again. I was just so angry you know? Wonwoo is too precious to  be toyed like that. Mingyu had no right to just hurt him after everything he’d been through, please understand Jihoonie,” Jun  whispered to  him, calming him down by rubbing circles on his back.

 

Jihoon continued to cry for a while, his sobs won’t stop even with Jun comforting him. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet, and felt almost falling so he grabbed the nearest thing he could, which was Jun’s neck.

 

“Yah! What are you doing?” Jihoon yelled in between sobbing.

 

“I’m carrying you away from here, people are giving me angry looks now, and I know the only one who could comfort you when you’re like this is Soonyoung so I’m taking you to him!” 

“No! He can’t see me like this! Junnie, stop!” Jihoon continued to protest while pounding Jun’s back. He was being carried bridal style and his pride really hurts just by being held like this, especially by someone who is not Soonyoung.

 

“I’m sorry Jihoonie, but I don’t want to be the center of Soonie’s anger when he finds out I made you cry by punching that douchebag. Just enjoy the ride, okay?” Jun told him with a small smile while continuing his strides towards Jihoon’s studio, not minding the curious looks they’re getting with their antics.

 

“You’ll pay for this Wen Junhui! I swear on all things that I hold holy, you’ll pay for this!”


End file.
